Por ella
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Y, si bien, Nirvana había sido detenido, tal vez podría esperar un poco más para dejar que su espíritu descansase. Solo que esta vez lo haría por Wendy, por ella aceptaría vivir un poco más en esa ilusión con tal de poder cuidarla. [Este drabble participa en el reto "La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" del foro GJM.]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en el reto "La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Summary:** Y, si bien, Nirvana había sido detenido, tal vez podría esperar un poco más para dejar que su espíritu descansase. Solo que esta vez lo haría por Wendy, por ella aceptaría vivir un poco más en esa ilusión con tal de poder cuidarla. [Este drabble participa en el reto "La arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos" del foro GJM.]

 **Advertencia:** _What If?_ "La verdad sobre Cait Shelter". Situado en la saga de Nirvana. Posible OOC, la verdad no sabría decirlo ya que no es como si este personaje hubiera aparecido mucho.

 **Nota:** No tenía idea de qué hacer en esta ocasión, es el primer WI? Que escribo y esta escena en particular no me inspiraba a nada de este estilo. Pero bueno, intenté escribir algo sobre qué pasaría si el maestro de Cait Shelter hubiera decidido no revelar la verdad sobre el gremio, de esa manera obviamente Wendy nunca se hubiera unido a Fairy Tail.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Por ella**

* * *

 _Finalmente_.

Finalmente Nirvana había sido destruido. Después de más de cuatrocientos años esperando finalmente había podido ver como su pecado había sido expiado, aquel por el que se había quedado, incluso después de la muerte, en aquel pueblo abandonado. Ya no tenía nada más por lo que quedarse, finalmente podría descansar en paz, sabiendo que el mundo estaba a salvo de los peligros que tal magia que había creado podría causar. Y no podía sentirse más agradecido por aquellos magos que habían podido detenerla y destruirla definitivamente.

Y a pesar de saber que su hora ya había llegado, que finalmente podría dejar que su espíritu reposase y acabar con toda esa farsa ilusoria que él mismo inventó, había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Un sentimiento de extraña culpabilidad que le embargaba, al observar a aquella pequeña de cabellos azules por la que había creado toda esa ilusión y a la cual había visto crecer. Y fue en ese momento en el que el resto de magos presentes comenzó a celebrar la batalla ganada, que él posó su mirada en la Dragon Slayer del cielo, viendo que sonreía emocionada y aliviada porque aquella pelea había terminado y su gremio —su familia— estaba a salvo. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar esa opresión incomoda que sentía en el pecho, algo curioso considerando que hace bastantes años que su corazón había dejado de latir.

No pudo evitar pensar qué sería de Wendy si decidía revelarle toda la verdad. Qué sería de ella si repentinamente el gremio al que tanto había amado desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Sabía que ella había crecido mucho en esos años que llevaba cuidándola, que, pese a todos sus miedos e inseguridades, se había convertido en una persona y una maga muy fuerte. Sabía también que ahora se había hecho de muy buenos amigos, y que no estaría completamente sola, que sabría salir adelante.

Sin embargo también sabía que no quería abandonarla, le había tomado un gran afecto en todos esos años y estaba al tanto de que ella sufriría mucho al enterarse de que su familia, sus amigos, no eran más que una simple ilusión que él creó para formar el gremio perfecto para ella. Quería poder quedarse a su lado y apoyarla, y sabía que no era solo él quien deseaba eso, sino también aquellas ilusiones con personalidad y mente propia que también se habían encariñado con esa dulce y tímida niña.

Y tal vez pudiera resultar ser algo egoísta, privar de esa manera a Wendy de la realidad, de poder tener amigos reales. Pero quería creer que era por su bien.

Simplemente no podía dejarla, no de esa manera.

— ¿Maestro? —escuchó un susurró y se dio cuenta de que Wendy había volteado a verlo con curiosidad y preocupación— ¿Se encuentra bien?

No. Definitivamente no podía dejarla sola.

No por ahora por lo menos.

—Estoy bien Wendy, no te preocupes —esbozó una tenue sonrisa, mientras pasaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Wendy en un gesto paternal—. Muy bien muchachos, vamos a demostrarles a nuestros invitados la hospitalidad de nuestro gremio, ¿entendido? —exclamó hacía los miembros de su gremio.

Quienes le miraron atónitos por unos momentos, antes de asentir mientras sonreían, comprendiendo la decisión que su Maestro había tomado, y que respetaban. Y entonces la gran fiesta que unió a los cuatro gremios presentes comenzó, dejando atrás todas las peleas que debieron efectuarse para llegar allí.

Y, si bien, Nirvana había sido detenido, tal vez podría esperar un poco más para dejar que su espíritu descansase. Solo que esta vez lo haría por Wendy, por ella aceptaría vivir un poco más en esa ilusión con tal de poder cuidarla.

Lo haría por ella.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 622 palabras.

* * *

 _Uff…_ Espero que les haya gustado el fic. No estoy nada satisfecha con esto pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? De todas formas, no olviden dejar un review si desean. Nos vemos.


End file.
